


Teddy Bear Memories

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry... Duo...Remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 00

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /Ac, I make no money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to these fandoms.
> 
> A/N: I am using Colony years and they are accurate according to Wiki

AC 180 July 31st - Medical Ward

Lily screamed as the pain tore through her system. All she could do was push the last child out of her body before collapsing against the hospital bed sobbing in relief. Beside her were Narcissa Malfoy, James Potter, and Andromeda Tonks each had a little blue bundle in their arms.

James lowered his bundle to where lily could see the dark brown mop of hair and shocking Amethyst eyes and smiled, "Your first born."

Lily nodded, "My Daniel."

Narcissa was next this time the bundle was all red hair and brown eyes, "Second born."

Coughing the red head smiled, "Cassius, the kicker of the three."

Andromeda rolled her eyes before letting Lily see the smallest bundle with black hair and bright emerald eyes, "He is a small one but strong and smart look at those eyes."

All the woman could do was nod while yawning, "Sweet little Hadrian," she murmured before letting her eyes close; drifting off into a tired sleep.

AC 180 August 1st - Medical Ward (Nursery)

Pomfrey smiled at the family before tapping Hadrian and Daniel whispering, "These two are very special."

Dumbledore frowned, "How do you know Madam?"

The medi-witch smiled, "Lily's case of triplets was actually quote an accident. You see Hadrian and Daniel came from the same egg while Cassius was completely separate. Very rare. They will be very attached to one another."

The headmaster frowned before peering at the two boys, "Perhaps it would be best not to tell the Potters."

AC 181 October 31st - Potter Safe House

Lily screamed in anger launching herself at the Dark Lord. Hands clawing at his face harshly even as she was flung into the wall. She looked up groaning as the man pointed his wand. She whimpered and extended her hand, "Not my babies please not my babies," before darkness consumed her vision.

A bright green light launched towards Cassius and the baby screeched in terror closing its eyes shut as his two brothers looked on with wide jewel like eyes. The sickly spell slammed into a thick barrier before rebounding back into the cloaked figure and a bright light engulfed the room.

Slowly Lily opened her eyes and gasped at the pile of ashes and the ugly twisted wand where Voldemort used to be. Murmuring to herself she crawled over to the cribs on her knees. Cassius's screams egging her on to get to him.

Crying in relief she picked up Cassius holding him close to her as Dumbledore and James ran through the door. Her words of happiness echoing throughout the room, "Cassius, my little hero, my little savoir."

James frowned, "Lily what happened?"

The woman smiled bouncing the boy, "I saw The Dark Lord point his wand at Cassius and then it's all foggy but when I came to a moment later all there was left was ashes and look at this ugly mark on his forehead. Oh it must be a sign."

Dumbledore smiled lightly and lifted the child from her arms looking at the bright red mark on Cassius's cheek, "Hello Cassius, The Boy-Who-Lived!"

AC 181 November 13th - Ladybug Orphanage

Lily sighed sadly as she held the one year old Cassius while her husband carried the other two boys. Theywere standing outside of a small green orphanage. The bright green paint was only obstructed by the even brighter ladybugs along its windows and door frames.

The red headed woman turned to face her husband, "Are you sure this is a good idea James?"

James shrugged, "Lily we can't give them the attention they deserve. Cassius is going to need all the attention we have to give!"

Lily sighed deeply and nodded walking into the orphanage with her husband. An hour later they walked out the doors with two less bundles in their arms.

AC 182 December 25th - Ladybug Orphanage

It was Christmas day when a tall woman looked down at two sleeping toddlers. The larger of the two was curled around the smaller as if to protect him. She knew the two were close, being the only members of their family left. Smiling she pulled out a small camera and clicked a picture of the sleeping brothers.

She had the perfect gift for the two. Walking into her office she took two small teddy bears. One was black with green eyes the other was a light chestnut with purple eyes. Around their necks was a locket opened. Each side had the names embroidered, 'Daniel' and 'Hadrian'. Setting the camera next to the bears she sighed gently. They were going to be split up one day. Family always was but this time they would have something to remember the other by.

AC 185 April 2nd - Ladybug Orphanage

The tall chestnut haired boy held his brother tightly as the small woman and her husband watched sadly. The tall five year old sniffled and brushed his smaller brothers hair behind his year his small voice whispering, "don' forg't me."

Large green eyes closed as the head shook violently, "nev'r bro'er."

The tall orphanage worker smiled sadly and disappeared for a moment before returning with two small teddy bears before handing the chestnut one to Hadrian and the black one to Daniel, "There now you can never forget each other and look the hands can be attached," she stated smiling pointing out the Velcro on the hands that could stick the two together.

The boys smiled brightly before whispering their final goodbyes and Hadrian was escorted out the door the teddy bear clutched in his arms.

AC 185 April 3rd - Ladybug Orphanage

Daniel screeched angrily stomping his feet as the small plump woman holding a tiny yellow bag glared. He clutched his teddy bear tightly refusing to release it.

The woman scoffed, "You will leave that bear behind! I can get you another! I will not have that filth in my home!"

Daniel glared at the woman, "Go t' hell!"

The owner gasped and popped the child's hand gently, "Daniel be polite! I will speak with her," before turning to the woman, "Madam you must understand that's the only thing he has to remember his brother. Surely you will let it slide."

The lady glowered darkly, "So be it! Come along child we have a flight to the Colonies."

The boy glared darkly at the plump woman before following behind her clutching the bear to his chest as if it was his only life line.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is snapshots of their lives as they grow up. Big happenings that effect their life and how they view the world. Most of them will be Harry and Duo. Why? Because Cassius is an evil little snob in this story and you get the picture. Heck if I have my way he will never be introduced again. This is their lives from AC 184 to 196; Ages 4 - 15 (For Harry 16 because we know what Duo did when he was 16). I'm just going to be putting the ages though no dates. I'm bad with dates.

Hadrian Potter now Harry Sullivan

(Hadrian - Age 4)

Harry looked about the small room the lady had put him in. Everything was so small just like him and blue to. He hated blue. Why did this lady make it all blue? Was she supposed to be his new mama? Why was she always smiling at him? And why was his bed so big? It wasn't always so big and it had all these toys everywhere. Where the toys his? Did he have to share? If there was so much room why wasn't his brother here? Did he do something bad?

(Hadrian - Age 5)

The room was still too big. Everything was too big. The lady kept giving him smiles but he couldn't call her mama. She took him away from his brother. That was the only toy he played with was the teddy bear the lady gave him at the ladybug place. The one with his name on it and his brothers name on it. The pretty lady gave him crayons today and a colouring book. He liked those too.

(Hadrian - Age 6)

The pretty lady is getting sick a lot. The big man comforts her all the time when she coughs. Things are getting fuzzy and the big man always glares when she turns her back. The teddy bear and crayons where his only comfort.

(Hadrian - Age 8)

That pretty lady died today. She went in the truck with lots of lights and never came back home. The big man drinks this smelly stuff a lot and is always yelling. He took away the crayons and papers and all the other toys. Says he is ganna sell them but he didn't get the teddy bear. It was hidden to well. He sold the big bed to and got a smaller one in the blue room. Is he ganna sell me to?

(Hadrian - Age 11)

The room is so white and all these ladies and men in white coats are standing around. Said I had a broken arm and a concussion. Whatever that is. I hurt a lot. My head is dizzy and my eyes get blurry a lot. Man in white says I can go home soon. Says I have to get glasses to. I want my teddy bear. Everything is going black am I ganna die now like the pretty lady?

(Hadrian - Age 13)

The boy smiled as he made the twin sized bed up tucking the small teddy bear in as he did. Grabbing his book bag he packed up a few notebooks, his drawing pad and pencils. Glancing into the mirror he smiled at his reflections a long scar marred the pale face staring back at him. From the left temple it carved down beside his eye and over his cheek bone before coming to a stop on his lower jaw. It was a gruesome scar from his childhood. He still couldn't remember where he got it from. Doctors claimed he might never recover his lost memories. Shaking his head he waved at the bear saying cheerfully, "Watch the room while I'm gone Daniel!"

(Hadrian - Age 15)

Sighing heavily he looked at the shredded papers along his room. His father had found his drawings again. All that work lost and the man never paid for any of it. All his hard earned money had gone into those art supplies he really had to get a new hiding spot. Grumbling he shoved his backpack into the closet before leaning over to pick up the ripped up papers. Smiling he picked up one piece of paper, the only one that wasn't damaged. It was a drawing of a small boy that he always seemed to draw. He didn't know who the kid was. Maybe an old friend from when he was at the orphanage but he couldn't remember. Shaking his head he threw the papers away laying the undamaged one on his desk before turning and leaving the room. He had to get to work.

(Hadrian - Age 16)

Smiling up at the woman he set her bags into the back of her truck carefully. Before bowing to the lady respectfully, "There you go miss. Anything else I can help you with?"

The lady smiled buttoning up her jacket before rummaging in her purse, "Oh no but aren't you just a sweet heart. Here you are dear. Thank you for the help" he voice soft as she placed a crisp note into his hand.

Smiling Harry bowed once again thanking her as she got into the red truck and drove off. Looking down his eyes widened at the 100 pound note that rested so easily in his palm. He fisted it happily and pumped the air happily. He had enough to get the bike he had been saving up for! Today was a great day! Tucking it away safely he skipped back into the store he worked at his mood much better than it had been.

Daniel Potter Now Duo Maxwell

(Daniel - Age 5)

Glaring darkly at the savage woman he followed behind he clutching the bear tightly to his chest. This woman was insane in his opinion. What the hell did she think he was a dog? He liked dogs but he wasn't one! She kept fixing his hair to.

(Daniel - Age 7)

What…where am I? Is this the streets? Why is everyone being so mean to me? What did I do? At least I still have my teddy bear. Can't forget about Hadri. Wait who is this older boy? Why is he trying to help me up?

(Daniel - Age 11)

Running with the gang was better than he could have ever dreamed but now the only other person he had ever come to love as a brother was dying. Why did it have to be Solo? Why him…why him. He wasn't ready to lead the gang by himself! No not Solo!

(Daniel - Age 12)

It had been a year now since the fever claimed Solo. It has been so hard and yet he could still never forget anything. Hisfavourite possession in the entire world was still safely tucked in his rucksack. Life was hard but it had to be lived. Because he had made a vow. He was going to live and teach the gang to live and then he was going back to earth. He had to find his brother. The only family he had left. Hadrian…wait for me.

(Daniel - Age 13)

These people where so kind to him and the other in the gang. They gave them food and water and taught them to read and write and about God. Duo didn't know who god was and he certainly didn't believe in the guy. There was only one thing he could believe in and that was death. He knew it existed because he had seen it. Sister Helen was his favourite though. She loved his long hair even taught him how to wash and braid it properly. Never thought he would have a use for it!

(Daniel - Age 15)

No…not again. They were all dead. The fire it killed everyone. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell…and the rest of the gang. Why? Why did it always come to this? Why did everyone die around him? Why…why…why! No more. He wouldn't let anyone die anymore. The old Duo is dead with this fire. I am Duo Maxwell, Shinigami!

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ok this is after the whole gundam thing. Colonies are settled the whole two year war stuff is done and this is right as the Family Reconstruction Act is being set in place. And if you want to know this is right before the big war in the Wizarding realm. You might get a snippet of it later but I really don't want to deal with them. ALSO Someone pointed out how it is impossible to have twins from the same egg and not look alike may i point out a key factor in this fic MAGIC DANGET NOW GET OFF MY BACK!

(Duo Maxwell)

Duo groaned as he glanced over at the other four desks in the room. What the hell was he going to tell them? Shaking his head he skimmed through the report in his hands. He had to finish this case quickly then take a leave from work. He couldn't find his brother if he kept getting roped into things.

'Hadrian wait for me just a little longer.'

Groaning he slammed his papers down just as a tall woman walked into the room. She seemed stern and very agitated as she spoke tersely, "Lady Une would like to see you five immediately."

Duo looked around at the others and quickly took a log that they also had no clue on why they were being called. Setting the file down he stood silently before giving a bright smile, "Well let's not keep Une baby waiting!"

Heero glared, "Maxwell now isn't the time."

Quatre laughed lightly, "Heero, you know he can't take anything seriously give him a break."

Duo gave a large false grin at the group before skipping off ahead towards the big ladies office. He had to keep up appearances, the others couldn't know about Hadrian. They wouldn't accept Hadrian he just knew it. They all thought he didn't have family. That's how he wanted it. For now at least.

The five walked into the large round office taking the seats across from her desk. The air was thick with tension as Une fiddled with a document in her hands. Her face was tense and stern. Even as she glanced up at the five this did not change.

"The Preventers has passed a new Act. It is being called the Family Reconstruction Act. Basically we are taking blood from everyone throughout the world and colonies. Putting them all into a data base to be compared and hopefully we can put families back together again. As Preventer agents you will not be required to put your blood into the data base. However I have brought you here in hopes of maybe convincing you of doing so. Perhaps some of you have family still out there and would like to know?"

Heero shook his head immediately, "Mission declined. The acceptance of family is pointless at this time."

Quatre nodded as well, "All of my family is accounted for. I doubt my father let people escape our family name and position."

Wufei paused a moment before stating, "My family died on L5 I have no desire to seek more family"

Lady Une sighed before turning to the silent Trowa and Duo, "How about you two?"

Trowa sighed, "I think it would be beneficial. Perhaps I can learn about my past."

Une smiled and nodded, "I will see to it that your name is altered in the data base as a protection caution. Duo? Your being strangely quiet do you have something to say?"

Duo frowned and his fists tightened the knuckles going white. This was his chance. But could he really say something in front of the others? What would they think? He had kept this a secret from them for the past two years. Duo flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder before turning to stare into the soft eyes of 04.

Quatre whispered lightly, "Duo your emotions are so conflicted. What are you not telling us?"

The others all stared as Duo looked up amethyst eyes shining in the light as he spoke, "I would like to be put in the database as well. I can even give you a head start. I have a brother well more like he is my twin. We were in the same orphanage…"

Everyone went silent as they listened to what Duo had to say.

"My real name is Daniel and my brother's name is Hadrian. He was adopted when we were both four. I wasn't adopted till a year later. I can still remember the way he cried when that family took him away. After I was adopted I was taken to L2 and then somehow I got separated from the woman who adopted me and well you know the rest. I was going to ask for time off so I could start finding him. I want my brother back Lady Une. I swore I would get him back."

Duo fell silent as the others looked on in slight shock and for some pity.

Heero was the first to speak, "I understand you not telling us. We will help in any way we can."

Quatre nodded, "I will see to it the Winner name helps push this along. Do you have a picture of him or know what he used to look like? Anything that would help?"

The Shinigami paused a moment before nodding, "Black hair and green eyes. Pale skin and I believe we are English. I remember vaguely the orphanage it was something to do with Ladybugs."

Une paused in her typing and shot him a glance, "Ladybug Orphanage?"

Duo paused and nodded, "Yes that's it. But how did you know?"

The woman sighed before grumbling under her breath, "Stupid purebloods," before clearing her throat, "Ladybug Orphanage is a place that I came across during the war. Lovely place it's where I found my younger cousin. I can give you the address perhaps you can go there and investigate?"'

Duo smiled brightly before laughing out loud, "Damn straight Une baby!"

Wufei snorted, "and he is back to his old self."

Quatre sighed, "That didn't take too long. But I have to wonder," the blonde teen paused as he glanced at Duo who was talking in hyper speed toward Une and he smiled, "how will his brother take to being family to the modern day Shinigami?"

Trowa hned as the others stared at the hyperactive teen trying to snatch the address from Lady Une's hands without getting smacked with a ruler.

Heero shook his head, "That isn't the right question. The question is how will Duo take it if we can't find said brother?"

(Harry Potter:)

Stumbling out of the shower the teen grabbed a towel patting his face gently he groaned at the slight pain of running over the old scar. Looking up into the mirror across from him he lifted a shower reddened hand and dragged it along the scar gently. Lately he had been plagued by these strange dreams. Of him and another boy playing in a sand box and this screaming and a flash of green light. He wasn't even sure what they meant he just kept dreaming of them.

Coughing lightly he dried himself off carefully the rough cloth running over old scars and tanned skin. He hated his body sometimes. The scars where so stark and pale against the tanned skin he liked to maintain. Humming gently to himself he dressed himself and threw the towel into the hamper. He had to do laundry soon before his daddy dearest got onto him again.

Speaking of Daddy dearest where the hell was the man. Harry hadn't seen him in over a week now and it was beginning toweigh heavily on the teens mind. After all the man was his only living relative and without him he would be on the streets. Shutting the bathroom door with a heavy snap the teen walked down the hall quietly.

He walked into the small blue bedroom and paused a moment looking about the area. His old rickety desk was covered in papers as was most of the floor. Each one shredded into several pieces. Well that solved one answer. His father was definitely home. Bending down he picked up the scattered papers once more. He was really getting sick and tired of cleaning up his things when his father destroyed them.

A sharp pain flew through his back and the teen fell forward onto the floor a hand reaching back towards the pain. Another stab of pain sped across his leg and Harry turned looking up at his father who was red with rage his eyes blood shot with his chubby unclean fingers clutched around a fire poker.

The man had tears streaming down his face as he struck it across the teens chest, "Murderer!"

Harry bit his lip as he looked around for something anything to knock his father out. It had been two years since his father's last drunken outburst and like hell he wanted to be in the hospital again. Giving a shout of thanks he gripped the long broom handle before bringing it up to whack it across his father's head harshly.

The man stumbled back his body processing what was going on which gave the teen just enough time to stand up and grab his backpack and run towards the window. Throwing it open he quickly swung one leg over the sill and looked back long enough to see his father look at him outraged. Cussing he crawled out the window quickly and bolted down the road towards the only place he felt safe at times like these.

Slamming his fist into the white apartment door he gripped his chest tightly trying to stop the blood from dripping onto the welcome mat. He heard a click and a sliding of metal before the door opened revealing a tall blonde haired woman.

Her hair came down in large thick ringlets framing her vivid blue eyes and pale skin. He lips pursed as she looked him over a deep long sigh escaping her lips, "Come on in Harry. I will get the first aid kit."

The teen smiled brightly and walked into the cute two bedroom apartment the woman shared with her daughter. He turned to look at her, "Where is Kathy?"

The woman smiled as she pulled out a white plastic case, "She is at day care. I have work in an hour and so do you mister. Another drunken rage from your father?"

Harry smiled, "You know me to well Sally. Want me to take off my shirt again?"

Sally chuckled, "Yes please and roll up your pants leg. Sheesh what did he use on you this time?"

The teen shrugged, "A fire poker. He was drunk again. I don't understand he was doing so well. What could have caused this relapse?"

The doctor shrugged, "Harry we have been trying to figure that out for many years now. Turn around let me get you're back first."

Harry grumbled and carefully pulled off his shirt turning his scarred back toward her. She had treated every wound. It seemed like each fit resulted in a different weapon. The worst scars where from when he was younger and couldn't defend himself. Now a days the damage was less severe since he could run more easily.

It took Sally barely thirty minutes to clean each wound and bandage them before she gave him a new shirt and sighed, "Alright Get in the car while I clean up I will give you a ride to work."

Harry groaned, "I still have to go to work? What are you a slave driver?"

The woman gave a soft laugh before picking up her phone and typing in a number. Her voice soft as she spoke, "Yes hello this is Doctor Sally Po. I'm here to call about Harry Sullivan. Yes ma'am. No I am afraid he won't be coming in today. Yes ma'am. I will be sure to tell him. Thank you. You too. Bye bye."

The phone clicked off and she turned with a saddened look helping him lay down on the couch pulling a blanket over him giving his scarred temple a gentle motherly kiss, "Sleep Harry I will be home directly after work with Kathy. You just feel better and take painkillers."

The door shut with a soft click behind her as Sally left the injured boy sleeping on her couch. She had to get to the preventer's office. Knowing her luck one of the boys would be injured.

(Harry's Dream)

Darkest night of the year

Wrap your wings around here

Protect these two babes

From there darkest dreams

And let them awaken on falcon wings

Touch their hearts

And touch their souls

Let their memories flow.

A small eight year old Harry stood in the centre of the large room clutching his teddy bear tightly as the big man loomed over him. Big hands reached to grab the small teddy bear and the boy jerked back not wanting it taken away.

Running past the looming figure the boy ran into his room hiding his teddy in his secret place. Standing by his desk he listened as the footsteps got closer and closer to him. He shook with fear even as the reddened hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder length hair. A pair of scissors flashed in the light as it began to hack off the raven locks in long angry strokes.

Screaming and crying in fear Harry kicked at the big man trying to run and escape away from his and the sharp scissors. His shrieking grew worse as the metal blade dragged along his face from his lower jaw to his temple with a single swipe of the scissors. Blood began to paint the side of his face and the shining metal a dark crimson red.

(Dream Ended)

With a shriek Harry sat up tracing a finger along his scar. Sally had said he might remember one day but even still. He wished he hadn't of remembered. The pain brought back by the memories. Standing he looked about the room and wondered if he should leave or tell Sally when she got home. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp ring of his phone.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 03

(Harry Potter POV)

Grumbling darkly he dug out his cell phone putting it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Harry its Sally. I'm so sorry hunny I won't be home till later tonight boss wants some blood samples pushed through. Are you able to go pick up Kathy? I know it's a lot to ask in your condition."

Smiling he gave a chuckle, "No worries I can go get her. I will walk I know how you feel about putting her on my bike."

"You're a doll. I should be home by 8 but I just don't know how long this is going to take."

"No worries Sally I can handle things. How much trouble can a three year old be?"

"You don't know my three year old"

"Get to work I got things here. I'll head out now."

"Thanks Harry bye for now!"

The phone went silent and Harry tucked it back in his pocket before slipping into the spare bedroom where he slept when he couldn't go home. The walls where painted a wonderful deep green and the thick plush carpet were still the same old dark grey. Though the room was empty save a small dresser, desk, twin sized bed and nightstand. It still felt like more of a home than with his father.

Tossing his book bag onto the desk he pulled open a draw to pull out an old teddy bear he had had for as long as he could remember. Toughing the soft dirty fur he gave a small smile, "Hello Daniel." Hugging the bear close he kissed the dirty nose before putting it on the bed lightly.

Turning he shut the door quietly before going down the hall to Kathy's room looking around he pulled out the stroller case and lifted it up before walking out the door locking the door behind him. The day was warm and clear which was rare for the area. Smiling he walked down the sidewalk before coming to a fork in the road. Turning right he continued along the path glancing up at the clear blue sky every few moments. Turning to look to his right he smiled at the laughing and playing kids.

Walking into the fenced in area he smiled and waved at the two women before walking up to them and extending his hand, "Hello, I'm Harry Sullivan I'm here to pick up Kathy Po. I should be on the guardian list."

The tall brunette woman smiled and pulled out a book from behind her flipping through it, "Yup Harry Sullivan I will just need to see some ID and my name is Magritte."

Harry nodded and turned as a ball of golden blonde and pink launched at him. Turning he caught the little girl hugging her close as she giggled happily.

"Un'le Ry! You is here to picks me up?" The little girl smiled brightly her two front teeth missing.

The teen hugged her close, "If it isn't my little Kat! Turns out mama had to work late so I get to spend some time with you today!"

The girl squealed and tugged at his locks playfully while he placed his name on the sign out sheet. Turning he smiled, "I brought your stroller if you get tired mkay?"

The little girl nodded he bright golden curls bouncing against her shoulders, "I not get tired Un'le I walk next tos you!"

Harry set he down and took her hand carefully his ribs ached from lifting her but the smile on her face was well worth it. Taking her hand he led her down the sidewalk and back to the house lifting his hand he felt along the top of the ledge smiling when his hand hit the hidden key. Unlocking the door he let the little girl in and shut the door locking it behind them before setting the stroller against the wall.

Walking into the living room he saw the little girl looking into the waste basket. He sighed lightly as she pointed and looked at him, "Un'le Ry hurt again?"

Harry sat down on the chair again and nodded, "Yes sweetie. But no worries I am fine. Now what do you want to do? We have about four hours till your mama gets back."

The little girl stared at him before running down the hall and returning a few moments later with a movie clutched in her little hands, "Thumbelina!" she murmured handing him the movie.

Turning on the TV he put the movie in before they curled up in the large rocking chair to watch the movie. The movie was filled with the little girl's giggles and gasps of surprise. Harry was so happy to see such smiles on her little face. He wished his own childhood had been like it.

As the movie ended Harry kissed the little girl cheek before heading into the kitchen to fix them both a little bit of dinner. Glancing at the clock he saw it closing in at seven already. He sighed wondering Sally would indeed get home.

(With Sally)

Sally groaned and looked over the stack of files and the three half empty blood samples that sat innocently on her desk. These blood samples belonged to three of the Gundam Pilots and she could not bring herself to open the three files that sat underneath them.

Lifting the first file she glanced at the name Heero Yuy. Propping open the folder she sighed as the results before signing her signature and putting it in the stack for Une. No relationships had been found for the stoic pilot and she had hoped that would have been the case. She didn't thing the teen could handle any more surprises in his life.

The next folder belonged to the tallest and quietest of the Opening it she went over the results before frowning in confusion. Flipping over to her computer she pulled up the DNA results going over the matching genes and other key points. Before nodding and signing off the results.

Grabbing the two folders she had done before locking her office door behind her. Her heels clacked against the marble tiles as she went down the halls and passed the offices of several Preventor agents. Pausing at one of the offices she looked in to see the pilots gesturing for them to follow her they fell in step behind her Duo shaking with anticipation for some reason.

Opening Lady Une's door she and everyone else sat down as she held up two folders with a sigh, "I have only had time to go through two of the three blood samples. Heero Yuy there was no hits in the data base for family."

Heero frowned, "I did not want my blood run."

Une cleared her throat, "I ordered it. You have no family I was hoping that we could find some I guess it was wishful thinking on my part."

Duo laughed and poked the stoic pilot, "What are talking about? Heero has family. We are his family Une baby! How about me did you find Hadrian!"

Sally rolled her eyes, "I have not looked at your results yet Duo give me time. This file belongs to Trowa and may I say congratulations."

The silent soldier looked up eyes wide, "I have family?"

Sally nodded, "A miss Catherine Bloom"

Trowa's mouth fell open, "Cathy?"

Duo laughed, "Wow your actually Cathy's Triton!"

Everyone laughed and congratulated the silent man before everyone arranged a meeting the following week to reunite the two lost siblings. Sally laughed along with the small group of pilots before glancing at the wall and gasping, "Oh I have to get home! Harry is still watching Kathy!"

Duo looked up and frowned, "Harry? Who is he?"

The doctor smiled, "He is one of the teens in my neighbourhood. I've known him since he was seven and showed up on my doorstep selling cookies for a school fundraiser. He is just so delightful. He helps me with Kathy when I can't get home on time. She even calls him uncle it's so cute."

Quatre smiled, "Well you better get home then. Duo can wait another day. Sleep well Ms. Po."

She nodded and left the room quietly stopping by her office to grab the unfinished folder and her briefcase. The drive home was quiet and only interrupted with a short phone call to Harry. When she arrived home she found the two curled up on the couch sleeping. Her daughters hand wrapped tightly around one of the long dark strands of Harry's hair.

Picking up her daughter she carried the little girl to her bedroom tucking her in the bright sun yellow bed. Returning to the living room she shook the teens shoulder and watched as he jolted out of sleep.

Harry looked up and smiled brightly at the doctor before sitting up carefully. Looking into her eyes he smiled sadly, "I remember"

Sally blinked before sitting down wrapping her arms around the teen, "You want to tell me about it?"

The teen nodded curling into her embrace, "My father he did it. He had tried to cut my hair with a pair of bone cutting scissors. He was so angry."

The doctor nodded and brushed her fingers along the scar on his face, "Harry remembering what happened is the first step in accepting and healing from it. This means you're ready to accept what happened."

Harry nodded, "I just didn't expect it you know. Sure my father smacks me around a few times but the sheer anger and harshness in the memory. How am I supposed to forgive him for this?"

Sally shrugged, "Maybe you won't. Maybe it's time to accept and just move on. Without your father. You know you always have a place here whenever you're ready."

The teen nodded, "Can I spend the night Sal?"

The women smiled and kissed his temple lightly, "Of course Harry. Come get me if you need me."

The teen smiled and nodded before wondering back into the spare bedroom that he used so often.

Sally sighed and shook her head. Before picking up Duo's folder she had set on the opening the folder her eyes widened at the name and photo that was so innocently stapled to the opposite side of Duo's files.

Putting her other hand to her lips she murmured, "This can't be happening."

Harry's voice drifted from the hallway as he came back and she shut the folder quickly.

The teen smiled softly, "Thanks for everything Sally."

Sally nodded before murmuring, "Harry how would you like to come into work with me on your next day off?"

The scar along his face tensed as he frowned, "Well, I don't see why not. But wont I need clearance? I thought you worked at the Preventor place."

The doctor shrugged, "I will take care of it no worries. When is your next day off?"

Harry sighed, "Not tomorrow but the next day, Friday."

Sally nodded, "Then you're coming with me! Can't wait to show you my work place!"

The teen rolled his eyes, "Alright Sal. Goodnight then."

"Night night dear."

This was better than she ever could have hoped. Now nothing could take Harry away from her. Not even the government.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: In this chapter your going to get to see exactly how good Harry is at his art. Is he famous? No, but he can make a good profit off selling one or two.

The next morning Sally kissed Harry gently on the cheek as he slept before slipping out of the house with her daughter on her hip. She wondered how long it would take Harry to accept another group of people in his life. Running a lone finger along her steering wheel she let herself take a few deep breath before pulling out of the drive way and heading toward the daycare. The drive was short and the one to the office was even shorter. She couldn't help but keep glancing at the envelope in her passenger seat. The one that would change so many lives that where so well set in place.

Pulling into the parking lot she sighed softly before taking a few deep breaths gripping the steering wheel tightly till her knuckles turned a chalky white. A knock at her window made her jump and turn to stare up at a tall Chinese male with sharp stern black eyes that seemed to gaze at her with sheer boredom. Smiling she grabbed the folder before opening her door and murmuring toward the pilot, "Agent Change what a surprise. Can I help you?"

Wufei nodded, "I am to escort you to Lady Une's office immediately. She and the other pilots wish to know the results."

The doctor nodded and locked her car door before following the stern agent up to the large office that housed one of the most powerful women in the world. Walking in she felt the eyes of the pilots upon her and the folder clutched in her hands. She cleared her throat nervously before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Duo's knee shook violently as he played with the end of his braid, "Did you find him? My brother?"

The doctor opened the folder and gave a soft smile, "Yes Duo I found him. Honestly I am shocked about whom he is but DNA does not lie."

Quatre frowned, "I don't understand you hold a maternal love for Duo's brother."

Sally nodded, "I have been watching over him for so long now. Teaching him how to be a good kid. He is a lot like Duo in many ways. He is very bad at sitting still and his knack for getting into trouble is spot on."

Duo grinned brightly, "So he is happy? And safe?"

The doctor saddened and she closed the folder, "Duo he is one of the happiest teens I have met and very talented as well. I was actually wondering if I could bring him in tomorrow for more than just a family reunion."

Une stiffened, "Is this is the boy you wanted to take custody of last year? I was wondering when you would want to bring him in. How is Harry?"

The 02 pilot looked up at the doctor his amethyst eyes tinting a soft red, "Talented?"

Sally smiled at Une, "He is doing alright. He got into another scuffle with his dad as usual but he is doing well. Already applying for collages!"

Duo frowned, "Scuffle with his family?"

Sally frowned but nodded, "Him and his father don't see eye to eye. Ever since Harry's adoptive mother died things have just been difficult."

Une sighed, "Yes I remember you talking to me about that. Has he regained his memory yet?"

Duo's head shot up, "Memory? He doesn't…he won't remember me?"

Quatre and the other pilots glanced at each other behind Duo each sharing a grim look even as Sally sighed, "He remembers what happened for him to lose his memory but nothing before it. I'm sorry Duo but he doesn't remember anything about the orphanage."

Duo stood and began to pace back and forth, "When are you bringing him here?"

Sally sighed, "Tomorrow, listen Duo I have to ask that you take things slow with him. Wait on revealing his blood relation to you. He doesn't trust other males very much and I just don't know how he will react to you."

The teen shinigami's nodded sadly, "Fine but he better be unharmed and when he does learn of me being his brother you better count on me protecting him."

Sally looked down at her hands that where clutched lightly in her lap, "Duo you must understand he is not the type of person to be protected. He is a strong young man."

Heero grabbed the shinigami's braid and yanked him back into the chair, "Thank you Sally for coming to us with this information. We will be glad to meet him tomorrow and for now we will not reveal Duo's relation to him. We will respect your requests and take this slow."

The doctor smiled brightly and nodded, "Thank you for understanding. I wish to go home now please Lady Une."

The woman frowned but nodded, "Very well take the rest of the day off, I wish to speak to the boys for a little while."

Sally nodded and gave the woman a polite bow before ducking out into the hall. Her eyes drifted about her looking around for any others in the area before turning to the right and heading toward the stairs. She had to get back to Harry.

Meanwhile with Une:

Une turned sharply towards the boys as the door closed, "You five will take this slow and you will be respectful. I don't want any pranks. Also know that you have the next week off after you meet with Duo's brother. Get to know him."

Duo sighed and collapsed into a chair, "Why doesn't this feel right?"

Quatre shrugged laying a hand on the shinigami's shoulder, "Duo you have to understand that not everything is going to live up to your expectations. Besides for all you know he could be the happiest teen you ever met."

Heero frowned, "I find myself wondering what he is like. He seems to have Po's respect and love."

Duo nodded, "This is going to be interesting. I think for once I have to take something seriously."

The other four pilots looked at each other each trying to hide the smile spreading across their faces. It was soon Quatre who broke the silence with soft trickles of laughter. The pilots shared the humorous moment a few seconds longer before bowing to Une and ducking out of the off white office and into their own.

-With Harry-

Grumbling the teen looked around the room her was staying in. He was bored out of his mind and he didn't know when Sally would come home. Sighing he stood and walked over to the desk picking up a charcoal pencil and sketch pad. Sitting down in the cushioned chair he lifted the pencil to rest near the top of the blank piece of paper biting at his lip as he thought of what to draw.

Slowly he let the pencil run along the off white sheet tarnishing the clean page with a combination of soft and hard strokes of black the lines began to converge into the gentle outline of a child chubby face. Large almond eyes formed just above a slightly down turned nose and a mischievous smile. He sighed gently before blowing away the excess charcoal that clung to the page. Wiping his cheek he grimaced as he felt more charcoal cling to his cheek and chin. He sat back examining the picture knowing that the face along looked awkward he leaned forward to scratch shoulder length slightly wavy hair into the sketch. Smiling at the finished sketch he wrote down at the bottom in charcoal, "Amethyst Eyes Sketch, Ash Jewelthorn."

Closing the sketch he wiped his hands off with a convenient baby wipe he kept on the desk. Standing he quickly looked toward a large black case that was tucked up under the bed. Bending over he pulled the large 5 foot wide and three foot high case from beneath the bed. The case was an impressive foot thick making the fit snug. Placing the case gently on top of the bed he unsnapped the case flipping open the lid. The soft light of the room illuminated the paintings within. Each on a beautiful canvas and each one etched with the name Ash Jewelthorn. The first was of a forest at sunset. The soft oranges and pinks accented the darkened trees and horizon mountains.

These were a few of his finest pieces. The others where with buyers or on display in galleries throughout the city. Though the largest of his collection was bought by a private party. He never knew who the buyer was but he seemed to buy up every painting that Harry decided to sell instead of donate. It was because of the buyer that he could buy his canvases and other art supplies. Then again he had no room to talk as he signed all his work under an alias.

He loved the fact that nobody knew it was him other than Sally. After all who would have thought that one of the largest rising painters in this era was a sixteen year old boy? No he much preferred his alias. Speaking of which he was running low on paints.

Sighing he closed the case after checking over the paintings inside the case before sliding it back beneath the bed before falling onto the soft mattress with an audible groan of pain. His wounds stung as he laid there. It wasn't long before he heard a distinct clacking of heals coming toward the door. Easing himself up he walked through his room and down the hallway just in time to see Sally stumble through the door a bag of groceries in one hand and a giggling girl in the other.

Coming over he took the groceries murmuring a hello before putting away all the food. He turned to look at her smiling, "I have to go out shopping. I need to get a few art supplies."

Sally frowned, "Harry are you going to sell another painting?"

Harry sighed, "I might have to. I don't think I have any more than a few hundred left and I need to get my bike upgraded with a new engine and paint job."

The doctor rolled her eyes, "You and that bike, I swear you love that thing more than you love people"

The teen smirked, "It is my baby! I can't help it. Maybe I should invest in waxing it to?" his bright green eyes shining.

Sally groaned once more, "Be safe and if you need a bit of extra cash for a few art supplies know you can call me."

Harry shrugged, "I can't do that Sal. I make my own way in this world you know that."

He smiled brightly and slipped back down the hall and into his room. Opening his book bag he shifts through it carefully pulling out his wallet and laptop. Humming he set up the small notebook laptop plugging it into the power cord he kept at Sally's. Taking a seat he typed in his password and smiled as a picture of when he was younger pulled up holding the teddy bear. It was a picture of the day he got out of the hospital. Half his face was covered in soft white gauze. It was one of the pictures he treasured because of the nurse who took it. Clearing his throat he clicked on the folder with his alias typing in the second password. Sighing he opened up the spreadsheet that kept track of all his paintings.

Humming gently he clicked on the painting title he was looking for. A thumbnail popped up of a serpent wrapped around a pair of sai. He glanced over at the offered amount by once again his secret buyer 'Arabian Knight'. It was the highest offer he had ever received on a painting. This person had really taken with art, not that he could really complain. Pulling up his email he sent an email to his art seller.

Patrick,

Arabian Knight's offer is far too high please assure him that I am willing to sell him the painting 'Cobra's Sacrifice" for $600. I trust you to fine out the details.

Ash Jewelthorn.

Smiling he sent the email before closing the laptop after saving it in a separate file. He was always careful now a days. Grabbing his keys and cell off the desk he tucked those and his wallet into his pockets being careful to not break anything. Slipping out of the room he smiled and waved at Sally before ducking out of the house and onto the beautiful beast he called his baby.


	6. Chapter 05

Harry grumbled as he looked over the shelves of brushes. He wasn't really sure which one he should get. He knew horse hair was probably his best bet for a fan tip brush but he wanted to try the softer raccoon brush as well. Grumbling he looked at the price and winced. Did he really want to pay £100 (roughly $130.00 US) for a single brush? Carefully he picked up the brush and weighed it in his hand gently, checking the grip and brush tip carefully. Finding it worth the price he tucked it into his shopping basket before walking over to the paints and snatching the colours he needed. Sometimes he wished he had picked a cheaper hobby but this is what he loved to do.

Walking up to the register he smiled at the charming brunette behind the counter and paid quietly. He did not miss the flirty winks or the woman's 'casual' shift of hands to make his eyes drift to her well gifted body. Biting back a sneer of disgust he paid before walking out of the store and toward his bike. Putting the bag of supplies into the saddle pack he reached for his phone as the ear shattering ring broke through his thoughts.

Pulling the device up to his face he cleared his throat and pitched his voice lower than normal, "Hello?"

A mousy like voice greeted him on the other end, "Ah Mr. Jewelthorn. So glad I could catch you. I wanted to discuss something with you."

Harry frowned, "Patrick it is very unusual for you to call me. What can I do for you?"

The man on the other end coughed lightly, "Mr. Knight is here to view your latest painting and he has well. He wants to meet you in person before purchasing this painting."

The teen bit back a slew of profanities and took a deep breath, "I assume he wants to meet now?"

Patrick cleared his throat, "Yes, he is very persistent. I am not sure why though."

Harry sighed lightly, "Alright, I will be there as soon as I can. Take him around the gallery or something. Stall as long as you can."

Patrick grumbled, "I'll try Jewelthorn but I am not sure how long I will be able to stall him."

Saying a quick goodbye Harry grumbled and looked around at the market area he was in. His eyes fell on an old antique shop and he smiled brightly, perfect.

-Elsewhere-

Quatre sighed deeply as he glanced at his watch for the fifth time that evening. Ash Jewelthorn was taking his sweet time in getting here and though he was patient he was far too curious as well. He had already had to lie to his fellow Gundam pilots about where he was going. He didn't think they would approve of his interest in the arts. It was something his mother loved as well. She used to host a number of artists in the Winner home when he was younger.

Glancing at his watch now for the sixth time he looked up in time to watch Patrick walk in with a small and dare he say it beautiful young man behind him. The teen was dressed in a dark green button up shirt and neat black slacks. His shoulder length black hair had a slight wave to it and his bright emerald green eyes where only hindered by the silver half mask set upon his face. The mask covered the left side of his face from temple to chin. It was beautiful and old by the looks of it, probably an antique. The mask had now beading or intricate patterns save for the vine that went up the side thorns set against it in what looked to be jade. Exotic, mysterious, and heart stopping beautiful this was Ash Jewelthorn, his artist.

Patrick cleared his throat and Quatre jumped and tore his eyes from the teen with a sheepish smile, "I am terribly sorry I was distracted, please."

The man rolled his eyes, "Mr. Knight this is Ash Jewelthorn the artist of the pieces you have purchased."

Quatre shook the teen hand lightly before smiling, "Please you can just call me Quatre Winner. It is who I am. Arabian Knight is simply my buyer and auction name."

Ash nodded lightly his visible lip turning up into a smile, "Please call me Ash. I understand you wanted to see me"

The young billionaire nodded, "I wanted to offer you an opportunity."

The teen nodded his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion, "I see no reason to not hear you out. Please explain."

Quatre smiled and waved his hand toward the recent painting he was going to buy, "During the renaissance and over time people of high standing and wealthy background would often pick a young artist they liked and offered to sponsor them. I am offering you the same. I wish to make sure that your talent improves. I will if you wish give you a room and studio in my home, buy your paints and any other art supplies, I will even put you through the school of your choice."

He watched the teens eyes grow larger in disbelief, "I don't understand. Why would you do this?"

The Winner Owner smiled, "I like the arts. So did my mother. She used to do the same when she was alive and I want to uphold her tradition. I've chosen you because I like your work and I truly believe you could be something special. I want to give you that chance."

The masked teen turned to face his painting momentarily, "I will need time to think on this opportunity. It is a lot to take in."

Quatre nodded, "Of course. Here take my number and give me a call when you have decided. Meanwhile I do believe I am going to find a place for my newest painting."

-Later that night-

Harry groaned and fell back onto his bed the mask falling from his face to the soft mattress. His mysterious buyer was Quatre Winner. On top of that he was a known Gundam pilot and member of the preventers. A God up there had to hate him. It couldn't happen like this. His carefully constructed world was being turned inside out by whatever deity up there who was laughing at him. Tomorrow he had to go with Sally to work at the Preventer Headquarters'. What if Quatre saw him and recognized him even without the mask. It would ruin everything he worked so hard to construct.

Picking up the mask he had used that night he frowned. It was like fate that he had found it. It had fit like a glove and it made him feel more powerful when he wore it. Not to mention it went along with his name and didn't look half bad on him.

Standing the teen tucked the mask into one of the drawers on his desk before putting away the other things he had purchased. Sally was going to get to keep him for a few days longer it seemed. Plopping down into his desk chair he picked up his teddy bear and hugged it against his chest like a life line. He was strong he could do this.

-In a disclosed location-

A weary old man paced about his office, the bright whirligigs about the shelves whirled and whistled with his rising magic. He had been so sure that the boy who lived had been Cassius but even now the Dark Lord managed to narrowly escape each and every time leaving the young wizard helpless, scared, and weak. How could he have been wrong! How was he going to tell Lily and James? Oh he knew. He wasn't. It was so simple. He could just check the locations of the other two boys and bring them back. Surely they were still together and already showing signs of magic. Though that wouldn't explain why they hadn't gotten their letters.

Frowning he walked over to his desk and rummaged through the mass of strange whistling objects till he came across a mirror about two feet in height and one foot in width. Setting it to hang before him he cleared his throat, "Show me Hadrian Potter"

The mirror fogged over before clearing revealing a small teen hovering over a canvas his brush dancing across it with a deft precision. The teen tilted his head just enough to cause the hair to fall from his face and reveal a long gruesome scar from temple to chin and the Headmaster frowned deeply at the wound. Where at the child acquired that and where was his twin? It was known that twins where rarely out of the same room as another especially magical twins.

Clearing the mirror he spoke clearly, "Daniel Potter".

Once again the mirror fogged over before dissipating and revealing a large spacious living area. Daniel sat on a blue love seat with another boy at his right with bright Persian blue eyes and a mouth set in an eternal frown. Across from the boy was a tall blonde and brown haired teen both pointing at a fifth teen that was clearly of Asian origin. Dumbledore flicked his hand and voices flew off the mirror.

"Duo it was clearly Wufei! Why the hell would I steal your hair piece."

Daniel growled, "Quatre it was your cologne that I smelled all over the room. Unless you want to tell me you don't wear your own cologne."

The blonde frowned, "Impossible I was at the gallery I wouldn't have time!"

The Persian blue eyes narrowed, "You said you had a meeting at corp."

The blonde, Quatre, faltered a moment, "I um, lied."

The brunette next to him turned his voice soft, "It was about that artist wasn't it?"

The other al turned to look at the blonde who sighed deeply, "Yes, it was. I am offering him a place here in my home."

Daniel shot up like a bolt, "But we all live here Quatre! You have to consult with us first!"

Quatre growled his eyes flashing, "Look here Duo I don't have to tell you shit! This is my home! Besides I was going to give him the Cloud Room. A place where he could put up his art and have a proper studio."

The Chinese teen finally spoke up, "You are pulling a sponsorship?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes, He deserves it. I met with him today for the first time. He is truly remarkable. He will be a great success."

The boy with bright Persian eyes frowned again, "You should have discussed this with us before you offered. He will affect all our lives but I don't mind as long as we get to meet him. Have to make sure he isn't a security threat. We are all soldiers we can have anyone interfering with what lives we have left."

Daniel nodded, "I have had enough fighting and threats on our lives."

Quatre nodded, "Did I mention he had green eyes and black hair? And looked a lot like dup in the face. Well what half I could see."

Daniel shot up like a bullet, "What do you mean?"

The blonde nodded, "I followed him all the way back to Po's house where he greeted her with a hug. My artist is your lost twin Duo. I didn't know it till this afternoon. I also suspect he uses Ash Jewelthorn as his artistic alias and I am also pretty sure he knows who I am and that his disguise is about to give himself away."

Heero nodded, "Yes it seems the universe has decided to reunite Duo and Harry whether the two want it to or not."

Daniel jumped up and down excitedly, "Does this mean I can just come out and tell him I am his brother instead of hiding it?"

Quatre laughed, "We will speak to Une."

Dumbledore cleared the mirror and turned to face his familiar Fawkes. That would explain everything. The twins wouldn't have theirmagic if they had been separated. That was the problem with magical twins their magic depended on each other, and if they hadn't been together all this time then that would mean their magic might over react when they see each other again. This was not good he had to get himself to this Une woman. Wait he knew an Une. Perhaps it was the same one.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 06

The next morning dawned clear for Harry and It wasn't long before he was jumping into the shower and into a pain of black slacks and a deep blue shirt. He mussed with his hair for a few moments letting his bangs fall to cover the left side of his face. Looking over at his desk he grabbed the black belt and small belt pouch he used to carry his things in. Fastening it about his waste he opened the small pouch and stuffed his wallet, phone, and mask into it carefully

Walking out into the living room he watched Sally struggle with Kathy to get her shirt on. The little girl was crying and holding onto her cheek which looked slightly swollen.

Harry frowned, "Sally what's wrong?"

The doctor turned and through the shirt at him, "Can you please dress her. She is pitching a fit because her tooth is loose and she doesn't know what to do."

The teen laughed lightly and knelt in front of the small girl who was sniffling. Harry smiled and gently moved her hand from her cheek, "Hey sweetie it is ok. Your teeth have to come out in order to make room for your big girl teeth."

The little girl looked up with watery eyes, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "Yes really. If they don't fall out then you might get stick and stay a little girl forever. Do you want that?"

Kathy shook her head and raised her arms and Harry slid the shirt onto her and kissed her cheek gently, "You know what Kathy you're a really brave girl. You ready for Daycare?"

The little girl giggled and nodded her bright golden curls bouncing against her mint green dress. Before running over to her mother who was pouring a large cup of coffee.

Harry smiled and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He had spent half the night painting and stressing over the decision he had to make. It was a huge opportunity but at the same time it risked letting the world know who he was.

There was a ring of a phone and Harry looked up to watch Sally answer it with a frown and watched as her eyes grew larger and larger as the conversation went on. This couldn't be good and he turned out to be right when he saw her pour the coffee into the sink and rush him and Kathy out the door without a single word.

-At Une's Office 1 hour later-

Une tapped her pen against the desk in agitation. This day was not progressing the way he had hoped it would. Earlier Dumbledore just had to show up and ruin everything. She already knew the boys where probably squibs like her but what the man had told her was not something she wished to know. Even now the older wizard sat perched on his conjured chair like he owned HER office. Stupid headmaster and that fucking twinkle in his eye.

Une looked up as her office door swung open to reveal the five boys she had come to care for during the war. This wasn't going to be fair on any of them and she was worried bullets would fly within the hour if the old coot didn't keep his mouth shut.

Putting on a stern look she gestured towards the other chairs, "Please boys have a seat."

Dumbledore frowned, "Is it necessary for the other to be present? This is really between the two boys is it not?"

Une growled, "You want to talk to Duo you do it in front of me and the rest of his family. Your lucky I am even allowing this Dumbledore. I don't like end of story, but I am doing this because the boys deserve the truth of why they were abandoned."

Duo looked at Une and she gave the signal for silence. Surprisingly all five followed the signal and remained silent till a gentle knock sounded on the door and it opened to reveal the last two people for the meeting. She noticed the boy, Harry, fell behind Po cautiously like he really didn't want to be there and together they sat down on the small love seat she kept close to her desk.

Lady Une cleared her throat, "I am glad everyone can be here. A lot of things spoken today in this room is going to cause a lot of questions and confusion, but I unfortunately have to say that what this man and Agent Po have to say is accurate and the full truth. If it isn't I will correct them."

She watched as each person look back in forth in confusion before nodding at Sally, "Sally you may go first and give the first bit of shocking news."

Sally stood and smiled at Harry encouragingly before taking a stand in the center, "As a lot of you know I am in charge of the FRA. I put families back together again. Little did I know that I would help a certain two young men that I care for. Harry I would like you to meet Duo. He is, well, your brother Harry."

The teen frowned and stood walking over to the waving brunette who looked very excited. Tilting his head to the side carefully to keep the scar covered he peered into the Amethyst eyes trying to remember. He had dreamed of a boy with amethyst eyes. One he used to play with at the orphanage but he had always thought it was just a friend. He let himself relax slightly before giving a gentle smile, "It will be very nice getting to know you Duo."

Duo paused the smile falling from his face before being replaced with a more careful one, "I know it is a shock. I am sorry I couldn't be there with you your entire life. Do you still have your teddy bear?"

Harry frowned, "Daniel? Yes why"

The shinigami's pilot snorted biting his bottom lip before bursting out into laughter clutching his stomach as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Several long moments passed before gasping to catch his breath and murmuring, "Oh wow little brother you crack me up." The brunette turned his long braid falling behind him, "My name is Daniel kid. The bears have our names on it."  
Harry blinked owlishly before smiling, "Oh."

Sally laughed and ushered the young boy back to his seat only to have Duo follow and sit next to him. The two kept looking at each other and smiling almost like a hidden joke was passing between the two.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Sally sat down staring at him. The headmaster cleared his throat, "I am Headmaster Albus Headmaster. I run the boarding school known as Hogwarts. I am here mainly to speak to you Daniel and Hadrian. I know your parents and brother."

Harry frowned, "Wait my mother and father are not dead? And apparently we have yet another brother?"

The old wizard nodded and the Harry shot up from the couch, "Then why the fuck where we left in a fucking orphanage!"

Duo yelped and stared as his brother in shock.

Dumbledore sighed, "You were left there because your parents could not devote the attention that you two would need. You see your brother Cassius is a very very important young man and your parents need to keep their focus on him"

Heero frowned, "That makes no sense"

Quatre sighed lightly and touched Harry's arm gently, "Harry please calm down your anger is overwhelming"

The mentioned teen looked down and nodded taking a seat next to Duo his arms crossed tightly as he tried to breath out his anger.

The headmaster cleared his throat once more, "There is another reason why I am here other than telling you about your other family. It came to my attention just the other day that you two where separated and I wished to be here when you met again to confirm and help answer any questions you two might have for what would happen."

Duo scowled, "What questions and what do you mean what would happen?"

The elder smiled his periwinkle blue eyes twinkled, "You two are twins magical twins that have been separated for many years. You will feel it soon. I can already see the difference."

"What difference" the two spoke at the same time.

The other pilots in the room turned to stare at the two as they turned to stare at each other. You could see the wheels turning in both their heads as they where thinking on the possibilities when a soft yelp erupted from Harry and he shot up like a bolt his leg catching the arm of the couch causing him to fall backwards over the side. Duo's hand shot out and grabbed his brothers hand on instinct pulling the other back to a sitting position turning a scowling look at his brother who nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

Duo sighed, "Alright that's awkward. Start explaining why I can feel what he is feeling and why I keep seeing bright colors flashing in my head when I get a different emotion"

Harry nodded at it but remained silent as he picked at his nails.

Dumbledore nodded, "As I said your magical twins. You see there is a whole world hidden from plain sight where people like us do marvelous things. You two are wizards. Wand waving, broom riding, cauldron brewing wizards."

Heero snarled, "There is no such thing as magic or wizard and on top of that I should kill you for drugging Agent Maxwell"

Quatre shook his head, "He is telling the truth Heero I sense no deception in his emotions"

Wufei snorted, "Then he is a loony who believes his own stories"

Lady Une raised a hand, "I assure you what he is saying is accurate. I am what is known as a squib. A person born to a magical family with no magic of my own. Now please open your mind up and listen. What he is saying is true."

Harry nodded, "Alright that still doesn't explain why we are seeing colors in our brains when we feel each others emotions and for fucking sakes Duo will you just put a cork in it!"

Duo pouted, "I can't help it!" he stated as he once again began to fidget in place before all out bouncing on the couch next to Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Twins especially magical ones are very in tune to each other. Even now after such a short time you can feel each others emotions. In time you will be able to speak mind to mind. Perform spells together even work off of each others magic. Your very lives and magic are linked together. Many magical twins are known to create an entire world in their minds to separate them from the rest of the world."

The two looked at each other grins splitting their faces, "Wicked"

The elder man cleared his throat, "It is also known that twins rarely ever leave each others side once that bond is achieved. Two other twins I know Fred and George are a prime example except they use their abilities to simply reek havoc on everyone they meet, quite the pranksters"

A groan sounded from the other people in the room collectively Duo and Harry looked at one another sharing yet another grin.

Harry sighed, "Ok, maybe having a brother is going to be more fun than I thought!"

Duo laughed, "I hope you continue to think like that because I am already never letting go of you."

The other nodded emerald eyes sparkling in delight, "I can feel it."

Dumbledore smiled, "So I guess it is a yes to you coming to Hogwarts for schooling?"

Heero glared, "Wanna repeat that?"

The wizard nodded, "The boys need proper schooling and of course they can meet their parents and brother. It is in Scotland. You will love it."

Harry frowned, "I am not going anywhere to school. There has to be tutors and plus I cant afford to go to some boarding school. I have barely enough money to get by on as it is."

The headmaster nodded, "Not to worry I am sure I can get you both scholarships."

Quatre sighed, "That wont be necessary. If they choose to go we will go with them and I have plenty enough to support us all. My offer still stands Ash Jewelthorn"

Harry groaned, "You do know its me."

Po laughed lightly, "Quatre is very intelligent I am not surprised he didn't recognize you"

The teen looked shocked, "You knew who Arabian Knight was?"

The doctor laughed, "Of course! I have been to his place. He has a gallery dedicated to your art. Quite the fan."

Dumbledore frowned, "I do not follow"

Harry sighed, "I am an artist. Ash Jewelthorn is my artist name. I don't like people knowing its me behind the canvas."

The elder man nodded, "You must be quite talented. I need your answer before school start I will send your acceptance letters by owl please be sure to let me know your answer. I hope to see you at Hogwarts"

The man vanished with a loud crack and the two brother glanced at each other.

Harry sighed and let his head fall back, "Ok I think I have had enough surprises for the day. Please if there are anymore lets just get them out of the way now."  
Duo smiled brightly and launched himself at Harry tackling the smaller teen over the side of the couch and onto the floor. The teen yelped and coughed as the landed on the rough concrete floors his chest flaring in pain as he shoved the other boy off of him.

His twin frowned and his hand traced along his own ribcage and side before frowning his voice coming in a low murmur, "What happened to your side?"


	8. Chapter 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac and I make no money from writing these fics.

Duo smiled brightly and launched himself at Harry tackling the smaller teen over the side of the couch and onto the floor. The teen yelped and coughed as the landed on the rough concrete floors his chest flaring in pain as he shoved the other boy off of him.

His twin frowned and his hand traced along his own ribcage and side before frowning his voice coming in a low murmur, "What happened to your side?"

Harry winced and pushed up against the male on top of him, “Please get off.”

The amethyst eyed pilot got up carefully before helping the other teen stand as well.  
Harry gripped his side carefully before peeling it back as he felt the sticky wetness of blood.

Turning to Sally he smirked, “Can we get down to your office Sal?”

Sally Po frowned before giving a short nod and smiled, “Yes it probably is time to. How about Harry and I meet you boys for lunch and we can all talk then!”

Duo opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Heero’s sharp glance and curt reply, “Alright lunch then. We have paper work to finish as well.”

The pilots watched curiously as the small teen left clutching Sally’s shirt lightly his other hand firmly on the strap of his bag. Already Harry’s heart clenched tightly in pain as he turned his back on Duo and left the room. A deep hole settled in his mind and cold chills filled him as he followed Sally down to her office.

He sighed and pulled off his shirt hopping up onto the table where she could better access the wound and bind it once more. Shaking his head he turns and looks at Sally, “Should I go to Hogwarts?”

Sally frowned and shrugged as she cleaned the wound, “Sweety it is all up to you but I know you will want to meet them one day.”

Harry nodded and rubbed his chest with one hand, “I can feel Duo’s absence. It’s like a hole in my heart and head, this heavy weight that settles and doesn’t leave.”

“That could be the bond the Dumbledore talked about?”

Nodding the two went about the rest of the morning with Sally working and telling Harry more about his brother and the life they led. It was so much to take in. Today he not only found out he had a brother but a second brother and his parents were still alive! To top it all off you had to add magic and the fact that his own parents just dropped him in an orphanage. He only wondered what else the day would bring. I mean if this was just the morning how bad could the afternoon possibly get?

-With Pilots-

Duo groaned and rolled over on the small couch clutching his chest tightly.  
Quatre stood over him and grumbled at how the other acted, “Just go to him Duo! His absence is clearly causing you pain.”

The prankster sighed, “It isn’t just his absence. It’s the pain he is feeling.”

Heero growled lightly, “This is stupid I am going to Une’s office and fetching him myself. I will not watch my partner curl up like some infant!”

Before the other pilots could stop him the leader left to get the other teen slamming the door shut behind him. It was only moments before Duo gasped and clutched his chest tightly, “Harry is frightened.”

Wufei snorted, “Heero probably just grabbed him and started to drag him.”

The words where no sooner out of his mouth did the door open once more to reveal Heero carrying one Harry Sullivan over his shoulder. Setting the teen on the ground he pointed at Duo, “Fix!” before walking back to his desk to continue working.

Harry waved sheepishly at the other pilots before walking over to Duo who was still curled up on the couch. He slid his hand into the others clenched one and both let out a sigh as the emptiness filled with the warmth and connection of the other. Harry sat down on the floor beside Duo his other hand curling around his brother’s long braid.

Silence filled the room as the two twins simply stared at each other allowing the emotions and fissure of their absence heal and seal over with renewed links.

-Two hours later-

Quatre looked over at the couch and just about burst out laughing at the scene. Tapping the other pilots gently he pointed over at the twins who were curled about each other on the couch. Somehow Duo had dragged the smaller onto the couch and laid him on his chest where the other seemed content to be curled up one fist clutching the long braid of his brother.

Heero looked and gave a soft sigh before turning to Quatre, “It is time for lunch we should wake them.”

The blonde pilot pouted and nodded walking over to the pair shaking them away lightly.  
Harry was first to awaken, his large green eyes blinking at the others around him. Looking down he gave a large yawn before snuggling further into Duo’s chest. This of course prompted amethyst coloured eyes to open and look at the boy curled up on his chest. With a big goofy grin he slowly sat up manuvering the half asleep Harry onto one side of the couch and him on the other.

Harry yawned and stretched looking around, “What time is it?”

Wufei shrugged, “About 1 we were about to go meet Sally for lunch, thought you two might want to come along.”

Duo nodded, “Alright chow time! Come on Ry I can hear your stomach from here!”

The twins laughed lightly before leaving with the rest of the pilots. Meeting up with Sally wasn’t much of an issue and neither was finding a place to eat. They had chosen to go to a small Italian restaurant. Talk was calm and casual, everyone simply wanted to get to know the other but eventually as deserts where spread around Harry piped up curiously, “So should we go to Hogwarts?”

Duo paused from biting into his tiramisu, “Ry I really don’t know. Part of me is curious but the other part, just doesn’t like all the secrets.”

Heero nodded, “That man did have a lot of secrets. I don’t trust him.”

Sally nodded, “Dumbledore is hiding something, but this is the only chance the boys will have to meet their real family.”

Harry groaned and played with his pudding, “I’m torn. I want to see them but another part of me is scared they won’t like what they see.”

Duo shrugged, “I thought the same before I met you. Now I feel like we never separated at all. I personally don’t care about my parents but our brother…it is not his fault our parents left us.”

Quatre nodded, “For all you know your parents could be keeping it from his, as it was kept from you.”

Harry nodded before taking a long deep breath, “What can it hurt? I mean if we don’t like it we can just leave right?”

Duo nodded, “Sure we can kid! And I am sure we can drag the others with us? Hell even Sally might come.”

Sally shook her head, “Oh no thank you. I have too much work to do here. Besides I have a daughter I need to look after and Harry can take care of himself.”

Harry gave a Duo like grin, “Thanks Sal! Alright so if we are going, how do we let that Dumbledore guy know?”

Quatre laughed softly, “Harry I think he already knows. He seemed pretty confident.”

Heero snorted, “Just what we need an omniscient old fart.”

Harry and Duo looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter. The look on Heero’s face was just too funny.

To Be Continued...


End file.
